Friends or Enemies
by MeTuKa
Summary: The team meet some new friends or are they enemies? final 3 chapters up. Hope their up to par. : )
1. Default Chapter

Title: Friends or Enemies  
Author: Kim  
Disclaimer: I do not own Frank Donovan or the other UC team, I just borrow them. Other characters are mine. Don't have money, so you can't sue.   
Feedback: Please and be honest. Kweb9173@aol.com  
  
Frank Donovan flipped the light on in his apartment. He let his eyes adjust a few seconds to the light. He tossed his keys and wallet on the table and walked towards his bedroom. He was about to put his gun away when he heard knocking on his door. It was two in the morning, he wasn't expecting company. He walked to the door and looked through the peephole. "Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Um, hi," a voice said through the door. "My name's Melissa. I live a couple doors down from you. I have a package that came for you."  
  
"Just a second." he responded, placing his gun back in his side holster. He unlocked the door and let the woman in.   
  
"I'm sorry, I know it's late," she started to ramble, "but I thought I heard you walking in the hall and took a chance. Oh, sorry, I'm Melissa Woods. 11B."   
  
"Frank Donovan." he replied taking the package from her. He studied her for a few moments. She was about 5' 7, short brown hair, lots of freckles. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Just a glass of water." she replied, looking around the apartment. "So, what are you?"  
  
Donovan looked at her as he handed her the glass, "What?"  
  
"Lieutenant? Sergeant? Captain?" Melissa asked, pointing to his gun.   
  
Donovan smiled when he realized she was asking him what he does. "I'm not a cop." he smiled.  
  
"I see," Melissa laughed, "that explains why you're not here much. I tried to stop by every day to give you the package. Well, it's late and you must be tired. I'll see ya around."  
  
Donovan watched Melissa walk out the door. He was locking up when the knocking started. He opened the door and saw Melissa standing there.  
  
"Look, I don't normally do this. Would you like to come over for dinner on Friday night?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." Donovan started to say.  
  
"I'm harmless." Melissa smiled.  
  
"What I mean I work odd hours," he explained.  
  
"Well, how about this. On Friday night, I'll make dinner. Come over whenever you get off work. I work odd hours too. I won't take no for an answer." Melissa smiled at him.  
  
"I can't promise anything." Donovan replied.  
  
"Good enough. See you sometime Friday." Melissa said, turning around walking back to her apartment.  
  
Donovan closed the door and smiled. He was looking forward to Friday night.  
  
Friday night  
  
Donovan walked into his bedroom and put his gun away. He looked at the clock; it was a quarter after eleven. He debated whether or not he should go over to Melissa's. He was hungry and he did say he would try.   
  
Melissa Ann Woods. Freelance photographer, world traveler. Just turned thirty. Youngest of three children to divorced parents. A graduate of Florida State. Likes to swim, read and take photos.  
  
Donovan discreetly did his homework on his neighbor. Can't be too careful, he thought. He went into the bathroom to wash up and change his clothes. Ten minutes later he was knocking on Melissa's door.  
  
"Come in," she yelled.  
  
"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked," he said walking into her apartment. There was jazz music coming from the living room. The smell of Italian cooking filled the room.  
  
"I knew it was you." she commented from the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink? Oh goodness!" Melissa turned to realize that Donovan was standing behind her.   
  
"Point proven." Donovan smiled. "Can I help?"  
  
"Do you always sneak up on people like that?" she asked. "No, everything's ready. Please sit down."  
  
"I walk quiet," he laughed, hearing Alex's voice in his head telling him to stop sneaking up on her.  
  
They sat down and had a quiet dinner. They laughed and made small talk. Donovan listened to Melissa talk about her mother. She never talked about her father. They started talking more as he helped her clear the table.  
  
"Do you like taking photographs?" Donovan asked her.  
  
"I don't recall telling you what I do for a living." Melissa smiled, turning to look at him. "You had me checked out."  
  
"A guy can't be too careful nowadays," he laughed.  
  
"I see," she laughed, "I could've had you checked out too. My brother's a cop in the suburbs, but that would take the fun out of getting to know each other. So, you must be a PI."  
  
Donovan hesitated in answering her question. "I work for the government." Donovan answered.  
  
Melissa studied Donovan for a few minutes. That explains some things, she thought. Cool, calm, controlled. "I see." she answered.  
  
Donovan was waiting for her to start asking questions about who he worked for and what he did. Instead, she asked him for a dance. That surprised him. She took his word that he worked for the government. If she has her brother check on him, he'll know.  
  
Melissa took Donovan by the hand and led him into her living room. Donovan pulled her close. Melissa rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She let him dance her around the living room. He inhaled her perfume. It was light, it seemed to fit Melissa.   
  
He was enjoying the dance. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time. He held Melissa a little closer. Melissa raised her head to look at Donovan. He has the most intense brown eyes she's seen. They mesmerized her.   
  
They didn't realize they stopped dancing. They stood there, looking into each other's eyes. Donovan lowered his head and kissed her lips. Melissa was shocked at the gentleness of the kiss. Which is why she was even surprised when she pushed Donovan away.  
  
"I'm sorry," Melissa started to say, "this isn't the reason why I invited you for dinner."  
  
"You don't owe me an apology." Donovan said. He noticed her clock said three thirty. "I should go."  
  
Melissa walked Donovan out. "Thanks for coming." she smiled shyly.  
  
"Don't forget to lock it," he said as Melissa closed the door. He started to walk back to his apartment, calling himself every name he could think of in the English language and some other languages. He felt comfortable with Melissa and he blew it by kissing her. He was just about to enter his apartment when Melissa called out to him.  
  
"Frank," Melissa called, "Dinner next week. Same day. Same time."  
  
Donovan turned and smiled at her. "I'll try." he responded walking into his apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Over the next three months, Donovan and Melissa kept their dinner dates whenever their schedules let them. Once in a while they dined out or went to a movie. They talked about her work and her family. She told him about her studio on the South side. Melissa felt she could tell him anything. Donovan told Melissa about his Mother and himself, but never about his work. And Melissa never asked him. She felt so comfortable with him, she asked him one day if he could pick up her mail when she had to go out of town for an assignment. Melissa was surprised when Donovan asked the same favor. Neither one of them ever mentioned the kiss that happened that first night. It was turning into the perfect friendship. 


	2. chapter 2

Donovan looked at his watch as he pulled into his parking spot. Two in the morning. He sat in the hospital ER for five hours waiting on word about Jake. It was a simple assignment. Simpler than the last few they had. Out of nowhere a sniper went after Jake. Only Jake. Thankfully Jake was wearing his vest. While the doctors' were treating Jake, he was on the phone demanding to find out who was behind the hit. Donovan knew it wasn't connected to the case they were working on. So far he knew Quito wasn't behind it. Now Donovan had to wait to see if Sonny Walker was. They found the bullet casings where the sniper was hidden. They also found a trail of blood. It led nowhere, but neither Donovan or a member of his team had a chance to fire on the sniper. So, the question that raced through his mind was who did shoot the sniper. After ordering Jake to stay overnight for observation, Alex made him leave. Promising him she'll keep watch over Jake. She would call him if he was needed.  
  
Donovan walked past his apartment and went straight to Melissa's. He knocked on her door. He didn't care if he woke her up, he just hoped she was home.  
  
Melissa rolled over, squinting at her alarm clock. It was after two. Who the hell was knocking on her door? she thought. Turning the light on in the living room she slowly made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and saw Frank standing there.   
  
Melissa unlocked the door and opened it. "Frank, is everything okay?" she asked searching his face. His face was etched with worry. He looked tired.  
  
"You should ask who it is," he barked.  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes at Donovan as he stepped into her apartment. "I looked through the peephole. Stop acting like my brother." Melissa yawned. She watched Donovan walk over to her couch and sat down. Melissa stretched and sat down next to him.  
  
"I woke you up. I'll go." Donovan said, starting to get up.   
  
"Tell me what's wrong." she said holding his arm, "You look like you lost a friend."  
  
Donovan sat back down and closed his eyes. "I thought I did tonight," he started to say, "there was an accident, one of my team members got hurt."  
  
"Is your friend going to be okay?" she asked.  
  
"The doctor said Jake should be fine. He's being kept in overnight for observation." he replied.   
  
"And you decided to come see me." Melissa said walking into the kitchen, "Do you want some tea?"  
  
"Don't tell anyone," Donovan started to say, "but I needed a friend."  
  
Melissa turned around to ask Donovan again about the tea when she stopped. Donovan was asleep on her couch still sitting up. Melissa walked into her bedroom and took some pillows and blankets from her bed. She tossed one pillow and blanket on the recliner and then walked back to the couch and placed a pillow on the one side of Donovan. Melissa then walked over to the wall and turned the lights off in the room. She leaned over Donovan and wrapped the blanket around him.   
  
  
  
Melissa couldn't help herself, she raised her hand to trace some of the gray hairs on the side of his head. "Don't worry Frank," Melissa whispered, "your secret is safe with me." Melissa then walked over to the recliner and curled up in the blanket and fell asleep watching Donovan.   
  
Alex was standing on the corner, playing her role as the hooker to the max. Jake was twenty feet away from her acting as her pimp. Donovan was in the van with Monica and Cody watching everything go down. They watched Jake turn and look at Alex when the first gunshot rang out. Watching Jake go down, Donovan raced out of the van, gun drawn, looking for the shooter. He couldn't see a thing. The next thing Donovan felt was a sharp pain in his chest. He raised his hand and saw it covered with blood. His blood.   
  
Donovan sat up, breathing heavy. It was just a dream. Confused about the blanket that was around him. It wasn't his. He wasn't in his apartment. It took him a few moments to remember he was in Melissa's apartment. He fell asleep on her couch. The last thing he remember was her asking him if he wanted some tea. He looked around for a light switch. Donovan then saw Melissa sleeping in her recliner. He walked over to Melissa and caressed her cheek. She stayed out there with him. He bent down, picked Melissa up and carried her to her room. Donovan placed her under the covers. He was about to walk out of the room when Melissa called to him.  
  
"Frank?" she asked, "Don't go. Stay."  
  
It took Donovan two seconds to decide what he was going to do. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat down. He took his holster off and placed it on the nightstand. He laid down on the bed next to Melissa and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arm around Melissa as much as the blanket would let him and fell asleep. 


	3. chapter 3

It's been a week since the sniper went after Jake. Bloom ordered Donovan to have his team stand down until they find out who went after Jake and why. Sonny Walker's involvement hasn't been ruled out yet.   
  
Since they had some free time, Jake and Cody decided to explore new possibilities.  
  
"Think this is a good idea?" Cody asked Jake as the walked to the door.  
  
"What's the worst thing that can happen?" Jake replied.  
  
"We get shot." Cody commented, knocking on the door.  
  
"Naw, I already got shot once this week. Can't go over my limit." Jake laughed, waiting for the door to open.  
  
They braced themselves when they heard the door unlock and start to open. They relaxed a little when they saw who answered the door.   
  
"Can I help you guys?" Melissa asked them.  
  
"Ah, we're looking for Frank Donovan." Jake said looking at the address, "I think we got the wrong address."  
  
Not one to miss an opportunity to find out more about his boss, Cody stepped in. "Hi. I'm Cody. That's Jake. We work with Donovan." he smiled, extending his hand.  
  
"Melissa Woods." she smiled back, "Frank's not back yet. Would you guys like to wait for him?"  
  
"That would be nice Melissa." Cody said walking into Donovan's apartment.  
  
Jake laughed as he followed Cody into the room. Cody was enjoying himself. Scoping out what he could of Donovan's home life.  
  
"How are you feeling Jake?" Melissa asked, "Frank said you got hurt."  
  
"Wow, he does talk about us." Cody laughed.  
  
"Better than I was." Jake replied, "So, Donovan talks about us?"  
  
"Actually no." Melissa laughed, "We don't talk about his work. Guys have a seat. He should be back soon."  
  
Jake and Cody made themselves at home at the kitchen table while Melissa checked on the oven. "So," Cody started to ask, "how long have you two been together? What is Donovan like at home?"  
  
"Christ, Cody," Jake hissed, "can you be a little more tactful?"  
  
Melissa turned and looked at Cody. She started to laugh. "It's not like that between us. We're just friends. We have dinner together every so often."  
  
"So, you're responsible for the lunches he's been having. I knew he couldn't cook." Cody smiled, satisfied to know something good about Donovan.  
  
"Actually I'm an excellent cook." Donovan spoke from behind.  
  
  
Melissa couldn't help but laugh when Cody fell out of seat when he heard Donovan's voice. Looking at Jake made her laugh even harder. Jake looked like a deer frozen in a car's headlights.  
  
"Um, Cody and I wanted.." Jake started to say.  
  
"Hey, what's this we stuff?" Cody asked.  
  
"We wanted to know if you wanted to go out for drinks." Jake finished.  
  
Donovan smiled at Jake and Cody's uneasiness. He was going to enjoy this. "A simple phone call would've worked." Donovan said.  
  
"Well, we were in the neighborhood and just thought we would surprise you." Cody reasoned, "Yea, I don't buy it either." The glare Donovan was giving him sent chills down his spine. Definitely wasn't a good idea.  
  
"Well, why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Melissa suggested.  
  
"What?" the three asked together.  
  
"I always end up with leftovers." Melissa stated.  
  
"What's for dinner?" Cody asked.  
  
"Cody." Donovan warned.  
  
"Chicken parmesan with angel hair pasta." she smiled.  
  
"I'm in." Cody said making himself comfortable again.  
  
"Me too," Jake smiled. "It's been awhile since I had a good meal. "  
  
"Could be your last." Donovan muttered walking into the kitchen.  
  
"What was that?" Melissa asked.  
  
Donovan looked at her and smiled. "Nothing,"  
  
"Play nice and offer them something to drink." Melissa scolded Donovan.   
  
Jake and Cody laughed. They decided it was a good idea to stay. It looks like it'll be an interesting night.   
  
Donovan turned and opened the refrigerator and quickly closed it. "Well, gee, I have nothing to drink." he smiled.  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes at Donovan. She wiped her hands and headed for the door. "I have some beers in my apartment. I'll get them."  
  
"I'll go help you." Jake offered moving away from Donovan. Jake knew the look on Donovan's face. He wasn't pleased.  
  
"Me too." Cody said trying to slink out of the chair, but was stopped by Donovan.  
  
"Don't think so." Donovan growled as he watched Melissa and Jake walk out the door.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sure," Cody yelled after them, "leave me here to die."  
  
"Cody, we need to have a talk." Donovan said placing his hand on Cody's shoulder.  
  
Melissa opened her door and flipped the lights on. She started laughing. Donovan was trying so hard no to lose his cool in front of everyone. She's going to have fun tonight.  
  
"You know he's going to make it hard on us." Jake smirked.  
  
"Yea, but we get to have fun not letting him win." she laughed handing him the bottles.  
  
"I'm beginning to like you more and more." Jake laughed, "What's the story between you two?"  
  
"Just good friends." she responded.  
  
"Really?" Jake asked, "And what would happen if I asked you out for tomorrow night?"  
  
"Are you asking?" she smiled. "I would say yes."  
  
"Then it's a date." Jake smiled holding the door open for her.  
  
When they got back to Donovan's apartment, Cody was still sitting in the chair. Donovan was sitting across from him glaring at him. He glanced over at the door and saw them walk in laughing. Donovan got up and took the bottles from Melissa. She smiled at him and went to serve the food.   
  
The rest of the night went well. Donovan relaxed and got used to Jake and Cody there. They actually found some thing's to talk about besides work. Melissa got up from the couch and started to clear the table.   
  
Donovan looked over at the clock which read twenty after ten. He looked to Cody and then to Jake. "Get out!" he ordered.  
  
"Ah, there's our ever loving boss back." Cody laughed getting up.  
  
"Is that the time?" Melissa yawned, "I have to be at work in the morning."  
  
"I'll walk you to your door." Donovan offered showing Jake and Cody out.  
  
They walked the couple doors down to Melissa's.   
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you Cody." Melissa smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow night Jake."  
  
"What's tomorrow night?" Donovan asked.  
  
"We have a date." Jake smiled, "Good night Melissa."  
  
Cody stared at Jake. His admiration for him went up ten points. "Man, you have some balls Jake." Cody whistled, "Asking her out in front of Donovan. Just don't show up for work tomorrow or answer your phone or your door."  
  
Donovan looked at Melissa. "What?" she asked, "It's only a date. I think I'll be safe" Melissa leaned in and placed a kiss on Donovan's cheek. "Good night, Frank." 


	4. chapter 4

Three weeks later  
  
"I'm so glad this case is over. " Alex said tossing the black wig onto the desk.   
  
"Oh, look, a voice mail." Cody frowned.  
  
"Probably another case for us to work on." Jake complained kicking his feet up onto the desk.  
  
Cody walked over to the machine to play the message as Donovan walked up to his office to start his paperwork.  
  
"Donovan," a thick accented voice said filling the room, "hope you enjoyed your last case. Took a little longer to finish, eh? Don't expect a warm dinner tonight or any other night."  
  
Donovan froze as he heard the words fill the room. He turned and looked at Jake. He slowly started down the stairs as he listened to the rest of the message.  
  
"Pretty girl. You might not think so any more." The voice started to laugh.  
  
"Pretty girl?" Alex asked  
  
"Oh my God," Jake said. "Melissa."  
  
Donovan dropped everything in his arms and ran for his car. He jumped into the driver's seat as Jake climbed into the passenger side. Alex climbed into the backseat.  
  
"You're not going alone." Jake said.   
  
"Donovan, what's going on?" Alex asked, "Who's Melissa?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on." Donovan replied, "Melissa's my neighbor. She watches my apartment when I'm out of town."  
  
"Great cooker," Jake commented, "Cute too." Donovan sent an icy stare at Jake who just smiled in response.   
  
It took them twenty minutes to reach Donovan's apartment. They took two stairs at a time. They could see the door to Donovan's apartment was slightly ajar. Guns drawn, they slowly entered the apartment. Jake and Alex went to check back by Donovan's office and the bathroom. Donovan made his way towards his bedroom. The door was shut. He never closed the door. He slowly pushed the door open. Envelopes were all over the floor. Donovan slowly made his way around the bed.  
  
"Jake, Alex," he yelled, "call an ambulance." Donovan holstered his gun and dropped down next to Melissa. From what he could see, she had some bruises on her legs and arms. Her shirt was torn. The side of her face was swollen and bleeding.  
  
Jake ran into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Melissa. "Christ," he swore, "is she?"  
  
"Alive? Yes," Donovan sighed with relief, "her breathing is shallow."  
  
"Paramedics are on the way." Alex said walking into the room.  
  
  
  
  
Twenty minutes later, the paramedics had Melissa into the ER. Donovan and Jake were right behind them. The ER doctors' wheeled Melissa into the room. Donovan tried to walk into the room with her, but was stopped by the ER nurse.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you must wait out here." she said closing the door.  
  
Donovan stood there for a few minutes before his anger took over. He swore and punched the wall.  
  
"Well, if you broke your hand, at least you're in right place." Alex said, "Come on and sit in the waiting room. You're just in the way here."  
  
"No, I have a few calls I need to make." Donovan replied walking outside.  
  
Alex walked into the waiting room, inside Jake was talking to Monica and Cody.  
  
"So, who is this Melissa?" Monica asked.  
  
"She's a neighbor of Donovan's. A freelance photographer." Jake sighed, pushing a chair in frustration.  
  
"The one you went on a date with?" Monica asked, "You got balls for that one Jake."  
  
"Where's Donovan?" Jake asked.  
  
"He went to go make some calls." she replied, "Does anyone have a clue to what's going on?"  
  
"Wonder who Donovan pissed off this time." Cody asked.  
  
Forty minutes later Donovan walked into the waiting room. He was stone faced. "Cody, take Alex and go back to my apartment. Look for something, anything that shows who did this." he ordered.  
  
"Got it," he replied.  
  
"Monica, go back to the nest. There'll be some computer files, bring them here." he said handing her a piece of paper. "You'll need these passwords to retrieve them."  
  
"I'm on it," she answered walking out the door.   
  
"What do want me to do boss?" Jake asked.  
  
"Wait here." Donovan replied, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Another forty minutes went by before the doctor found them.  
  
"I'm Doctor Stevens," the doctor introduced himself, "Ms. Woods is going to be okay. We're going to keep her overnight. She has a mild concussion. The side of her face will be bruised for a couple days."  
  
"Can I see her?" Donovan asked.  
  
"She's sleeping at the moment. If you'll follow me." Dr. Stevens replied.  
  
Jake and Donovan followed him to Melissa's room. They were about to enter the room when the doctor grabbed Donovan's arm.  
  
  
"There's one more thing I have to tell you," the doctor said, "With all the bruises and scratches, we had to do a rape kit on her. Just to make sure."  
  
"Son of a bitch." Jake muttered, leaning against the wall.  
  
Donovan's anger started to build again. "Was she?" Donovan asked.  
  
"No, the kit came back negative." the doctor answered.  
  
"Thank God," Jake said relieved.  
  
"I'll kill the bastard who put her through this." Donovan muttered walking into Melissa's room. 


	5. chapter 5

Donovan pulled the chair next to the bed and sat down. The swelling in Melissa's face looked like it was starting to go down. She was going to have a nasty bruise on her cheek. She looked pale. Donovan placed his hand on hers and held it. He felt helpless and he hated that. First someone tried to kill Jake and now to get to him, they went after Melissa.   
  
Jake leaned against the wall, watching Donovan. He was stroking Melissa's hand, telling her everything will be okay and he'll find the person who did this to her. People who Donovan cared about, you don't mess with. He still cringed when he thinks about the night he went out with Melissa.   
  
Jake was working out on the punching bag, a rarity since Alex usually claims it. He wanted to get a good work out in before his date with Melissa. Jake couldn't help but smile. Ever since he walked into the building Donovan was shooting daggers at him. He purposely came in late for work today. Not that it mattered, they had no cases to work. Of course Cody made sure he wasn't alone. He was now. He looked up and saw Donovan standing in the doorway. He knew sooner or later Donovan would track him down in here.  
  
"I want to have a word with you Jake." Donovan said, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"If it's about my date with Melissa you can forget it." Jake said going back to punching the bag.  
  
Jake didn't notice Donovan walked up behind him until it was too late. When Jake pulled his arm back to throw another punch at the bag, Donovan grabbed his arm. He pushed Jake face first into the lockers.   
  
"I'll make this short and sweet," Donovan growled, watching Jake wince in some pain. "Hurt Melissa in any way and you will wish Sonny or Quito got to you first." Donovan let go of Jake and headed back to his office.  
  
Jake rubbed his shoulder and watched Donovan leave. He saw that Alex was standing in the doorway. She was laughing.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" he growled smacking the bag, visualizing it was Donovan.  
  
"You are so screwed, Jake." Alex laughed.  
  
Two hours after his 'talk' with Donovan, Jake picked Melissa up. He took her to this little Italian restaurant he knew downtown. Afterwards he took her to Navy Pier for the rides. They had fun. Around one in the morning Jake walked Melissa to her apartment. Jake did notice that Donovan's car wasn't in the parking lot when they pulled in. She invited him in for a drink, but he refused. Jake kissed her on the cheek goodnight and went home.  
  
  
Jake was surprised the next day when Donovan called him into his office and gave him an apology for the day before. Jake wished he had a video camera or something to record this moment. Who was going to believe that Frank Donovan apologized. Donovan did come to terms with him being friends with Melissa. And friendship was all that it was.  
  
"I'm going to get some coffee and then call Cody. Want anything?" Jake offered.  
  
"No thanks." he replied watching Jake walk out the door.  
  
"Frank?" Melissa asked groggily, "where am I?"  
  
"Easy." he said, "You're in the hospital. You were attacked in my apartment. I need to know if you feel up to answering some questions."  
  
  
  
"Okay." she replied.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened? Did you see who attacked you?" he asked.  
  
"I picked up your mail." she said, "I was just about to leave your apartment when I heard a noise coming from your bedroom. I went to check and then I don't remember anything. I didn't see who attacked me."  
  
"It's okay." Donovan said stroking her unbruised cheek. "Tomorrow the doctor is going to release you. I want you to stay at your brother's or leave the city until I catch this guy."  
  
"I'm not leaving my apartment." Melissa stated.   
  
"Melissa, be reasonable," Donovan sighed, "this guy is after me for some reason. I don't know why. He has no problem using you against me. I can't allow that to happen again."  
  
"I can take care of myself Frank. I will not leave my apartment." Melissa repeated.  
  
"Fine." Donovan gave in. He was too tired to argue with her. "Until this guy is caught, someone will stay with you in your apartment or I work from there."  
  
"Frank." Melissa started to say.  
  
"And," Donovan interrupted her, "I'll stay on your couch."  
  
"That's not necessary Frank." Melissa sighed.  
  
"That or you stay in my apartment. You choose." he stated.  
  
After a while, Melissa finally convinced Donovan to go get something to eat. Of course Donovan made sure a cop was stationed outside her door. Melissa closed her eyes and started to replay the past couple months in her head. She heard the door to her open up and thought it was Donovan coming back. Melissa opened her eyes and was shocked at who was standing by her bedside.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.  
  
"Came to check on you." her visitor responded, "You okay?"  
  
"How did you get past the cop?" she asked. Her visitor smiled and handed her his id. Melissa shook her head and laughed. "You look nothing like my brother. Donovan's still here. You're lucky he doesn't know what Jason looks like. You'll be lucky if Jake Shaw doesn't recognize you."  
  
"But that's part of my job." he smiled, "To look like anyone. Answer my question. Are you okay?"  
  
"What do you think?" Melissa snarled, "My head hurts like hell. What does my chart say? You're studying it like no tomorrow."  
  
"Has Donovan discussed anything with you?" he asked slowly.  
  
"No, he hasn't had the chance to. Why? What does my chart say John?" Melissa asked.  
  
"It says you had a rape kit done." John said.  
  
  
"What?" Melissa gasped.  
  
"Calm down," John hissed grabbing her arm. "Let me finish. It came out negative. Save it for when Donovan tells you."  
  
"I can be convincing on that." she snapped. "Donovan will be taking me home tomorrow. I'll try to convince him to leave me for awhile and we can meet up. We have to move everything up sooner than expected."  
  
"You sure?" John asked. He looked towards the door when he heard it open. John sized up Frank Donovan. He could tell that Donovan thought of him as a threat to Melissa. He can see it in his eyes. He knew Donovan can be dangerous when crossed.   
  
"Frank, this is my brother Jason Woods." Melissa introduced. "Jason, this is my neighbor, Frank Donovan."  
  
"Nice to meet you." John said shaking his hand. Strong, firm grip. John hoped Melissa knew what she was getting herself into. "I'll see you tomorrow Mel. I need to get to work. Mr. Donovan."  
  
"Bye Jason." she said watching him leave.  
  
"Your brother doesn't like me." Donovan stated sitting down in the chair. "He told you about the kit?"  
  
"My brother doesn't like anyone." she replied, "Yea, he told me about the kit."  
  
"I had Alex stop by your place to get you some clothes. Hope you don't mind." Donovan said placing the bag in the closet.  
  
"You actually look like your blushing Frank Donovan." Melissa laughed, "You are! Couldn't handle going through my underwear drawer yourself?" She laughed even harder watching him turn a little more red.  
  
Donovan sat back down in the chair and reached for Melissa's wrist. He traced his finger around her hand. He looked her in the eyes as he spoke. "I won't let anyone hurt you." Donovan promised. "Then I'll show you what I can handle or cannot handle." 


	6. chapter 6

I want to thank everyone for reviewing and giving their honest opinion. It means a lot to me. Thanks!  
Kim  
  
  
It was a week since Melissa was attacked in Donovan's apartment. During the day when Donovan went to work, Melissa's brother watched her. At night, Donovan stayed in her apartment.   
  
Melissa watched Donovan as he slept. He looked relaxed. She knew he was trying his best to find out what was going on and he was getting nowhere. She thought back to her conversation earlier that day with John. John knew Donovan was starting to get under her skin and called her on it.  
  
"You're getting to close to Donovan. You're not thinking straight!" John yelled.  
  
"Don't tell me how to do my job John." Melissa retorted, "Donovan is not like what his file says."  
  
"Don't give me that shit Melissa." John yelled, throwing Donovan's file at her. "CIA. NSA. FBI. He's one the best. How do you think Donovan's going to feel when he finds out that he's your mark?"  
  
"He's not going to find out," she yelled grabbing the file. "He wouldn't be suspicious if you didn't screw up with Shaw."   
  
"He will." John said, "Donovan has connections. We've just been lucky he hasn't found anything out yet. And when he does you better pray he can't find you. Look what he did when the government thought Teddy C was murdered."  
  
"I can handle it." Melissa yelled. "I'm good at my job."  
  
"Yea, look's like your good at getting him into your bed." John shouted, wishing he could've taken back that statement. He tried to brace himself for what came next. He knew he overstepped it with Melissa and waited for her blow. A blow that never came.  
  
"That was uncalled for." Melissa whispered.  
  
"Hell, I'm sorry." John said sitting down, "You never got close to a mark. Why did you have to get emotionally involved now?"  
  
"I admit, he got to me, okay?" she huffed, "His file makes him seem like he's emotionless. I didn't expect to like him. Then I got to know him."  
  
"I better get you back." John said looking at his watch. "Be careful around Donovan. He's a man you don't want as an enemy."  
  
Melissa laid back down and wrapped her arm around Donovan. How she wished they met under different circumstances. Melissa knew she had only one choice how to end this. She sighed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. It's the only way, she thought.  
  
  
Donovan stalked around his office, yelling into the phone. "Find him. Tell him to call Frank Donovan back ASAP. I've been trying to reach him for a week now." He slammed the phone down. He leaned against the desk. He was getting frustrated. All his contacts couldn't help him. Either they didn't know if someone was gunning for him or they weren't saying. Donovan looked up and saw Monica standing in the doorway.  
  
"What is it Monica?" he asked.  
  
"Cody and Jake have something to show you," she said.  
  
They went down the stairs and walked over to the rest of the team who were waiting in the briefing area.   
  
"What do you have?" Donovan asked.  
  
Jake went first.   
  
"I was changing the oil on my car when I found this." Jake explained handing Donovan a tiny square. Donovan looked at Jake. "Then for the hell of it, I checked your car. Found another one. I even found one on our van."  
  
Then Cody took over.  
  
"I'm impressed with this." Cody said enthusiastically, "These are the toys I want. I can have so much fun with these."  
  
"Tracking devices." Donovan muttered. No wonder the sniper knew where to go after Jake and where Donovan lived.  
  
"Where can I get some of these?" Cody asked, "These babies could make work a little easier on us."  
  
"You look like you know who's behind this." Alex stated.  
  
"I don't, but I'm starting to get some ideas." Donovan said, "Cody I need you to try and find."  
  
"As usual, I'm ahead of you." Cody smirked, "It took a little bit and I traced the signal around a ten block area in the South suburbs."  
  
"Just say the word." Jake said.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cody traced the signal to an abandoned building in Orland Park. For the millionth time Donovan went over the plan. Cody rolled his eyes. Cody was to stay in the van and monitor the building. Monica and Jake were to go through the front of the building and Alex and Donovan would come through the back.  
  
"We have no idea who we're dealing with. Be careful." Donovan ordered.  
  
"Yea, so shouldn't you be putting a vest on too?" Alex asked.  
  
"And have it clash with his macho image?" Cody smirked as Donovan glared at him.  
  
The four of them made their way to the building. Monica covered Jake as he entered the building first. Jake heard a radio coming from a room in the back.   
  
"Fiona Apple's Criminal. Perfect choice ya think?" Cody said into the headset. Jake smiled and shook his head.   
  
The first room they checked had a massive computer system in there. Jake and Monica were amazed at all the surveillance tools in there. "We're never going to get Cody away from all this." Monica said.  
  
Making sure the room was secure, Jake and Monica moved onto the second room. It was a darkroom.  
  
  
"Christ. Donovan, you need to see this." Jake said into the headset. Hanging up were surveillance photos of Jake and Donovan. Some were of Jake and Donovan's homes, Donovan and Melissa out to dinner, Alex and Jake walking into the nest. The last set was the day Jake was shot by the sniper. Pictures of Alex standing on the corner, Jake turning to walk towards Alex, Jake on the ground from the sniper shot, Alex drawing her weapon covering Jake. The last one was of Donovan running out of the van. Whoever was behind this knew what they were doing.  
  
Alex and Donovan entered the room. "The building's empty." Alex said looking at all the pictures. "That's my place."  
  
"Nothing to indicate who's behind this." Jake said knocking a chair over.  
  
"Heads up." Cody said into the headset. "Car pulling up. Two inside the car, getting ready to walk into the building. Can't make out their faces."  
  
They took positions inside to surprises their guests.   
  
"Jigs up." Cody warned, "One's racing of behind the building. The other's walking in."  
  
Donovan and Alex ran towards the backdoor. He wasn't going to let them get away too easy. Checking to make sure it was safe to continue, Donovan saw the second person running towards the local mall.   
  
"We have to get him before he reaches the mall or we'll lose him." Alex said. They split up running after him. Instead of heading towards the mall, Donovan saw him jump a fence into a storage area. Donovan followed.  
  
"Alex," Donovan said in the headset, "go around the front of the building to cut him off. Be careful."  
Donovan jumped the fence with ease and started his search. Over his headset Monica informed him they have the first guy. Out of the corner of his eye, Donovan saw his suspect run down an aisle he just past. Donovan smiled, it was a dead end. No way out. He was going to get this bastard for hurting Melissa.   
  
He carefully turned the corner to see him trying to break a lock open to make his escape. Alex ran up behind him for support. Donovan raised his gun, "Stop. Hands up and turn around. Federal officers." he yelled taking aim in case he had to take a shot.  
  
Slowly, Donovan's suspect raised his arms and slowly turned around. Donovan felt sick to his stomach when he came face to face with him. He couldn't believe it.  
  
"It can't be." Alex whispered.  
  
The person he came face to face with, who took a shot a Jake and was after him. It was Melissa. 


	7. chapter 7

Shaking the shock off, Alex pushed Melissa against the wall and searched her for a weapon. She then cuffed her behind her back.   
  
The whole time Melissa stared at Donovan. She watched the shock turn to anger. Alex grabbed her by the cuffs and started walking back to the building. The three of them walked back in silence. Alex pushed Melissa into the building. Melissa saw John's wrist cuffed to the table. He had what looked like the beginning of a black eye and his lip was bleeding.  
  
"I know this guy. He was doing errands around Holy Cross." Jake growled, his anger building at the thought of the kids there could've been in danger.   
  
"He won't say a word." Monica said, "Cody's in the back drooling over the computers."  
  
"Maybe you can have better luck getting him to talk Donovan." Jake said turning to face them. Jake stopped mid motion when he saw Alex push Melissa into a chair. Her hands cuffed. "Melissa? What's going on?"  
  
"When Donovan gets back here have him look.." Cody started to say walking out of the computer room. He saw Melissa in the chair, "You gotta be kidding me? I liked her cooking. I found some files I think will clear some things up"  
  
Melissa watched Donovan go back with Cody. She knew what he was going to find and waited for his reaction.   
  
"What's going on Melissa?" Jake asked. She turned her head and looked at Jake and started to laugh.   
  
"What's so funny?" Monica asked Alex. Alex shrugged her shoulders.   
  
Melissa laughed until she saw Donovan walk back into the room. She expected some kind of emotion from him with what little clues she left. Nothing, no emotion on his face. Melissa faced a lot in her life, but watching Donovan slowly walk towards her. It scared the hell out of her. As he walked closer to her, Melissa stumbled getting out of the chair, knocking it over. Donovan kicked the chair out of his way. Donovan grabbed Melissa by the neck and held her against the wall.  
  
"Donovan." Jake warned, he didn't like where this was going. They only seen Donovan like this once, with Sasha. He looked so calm, Jake was starting to worry about Melissa's safety.  
  
Melissa's eyes never left Donovan's face. She watched his lips form every word he spoke to her.  
"Who ordered the hit?"  
  
"Hey Donovan," John yelled, "why don't you save some of that energy for me?"  
  
Melissa shot John a look to shut up. She didn't need anyone to help her. "Don't make me ask again." Donovan growled in her ear.  
  
"Santiago." Melissa gasped, "Miguel Santiago."   
  
"Who?" Alex asked.  
  
"Miguel Santiago is an underling of Armando Uribe. With Uribe in prison he moved up in the drug trade." Donovan explained.  
  
"So, Uribe placed the hit on us." Jake said.  
  
  
"Uribe admires Donovan too much." John snorted.  
  
"Who…do…you…work…for?" Donovan hissed in Melissa's ear.  
  
Melissa struggled a little, but that only made Donovan grip her tighter. Melissa took a breath and stared into Donovan's eyes as she spoke.  
  
"Delta."  
  
Melissa fell to the floor when Donovan let her go. He backed up away from her and looked at her. He looked at her with disgust. She just laughed. She knew this would be his reaction.  
  
"What's Delta?" Alex asked.  
  
"What's going on Donovan?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yea, Frank, tell 'em what Delta is" Melissa goaded him. "Tell them what I am."  
  
"She's a government assassin." Donovan spat out.   
  
"You mean the government is out to have us killed?" Jake yelled.  
  
"Wow," Cody laughed, "it sucks to be you three."  
  
Jake's statement made Melissa laugh even harder. Even John started in with laughing. "Santiago only wants Donovan and Shaw dead." John informed them.  
  
"I was there too." Alex stated, "Why am I special?"  
  
"Santiago might be nuts, but he doesn't have a death wish." John said.  
  
"Agent Cross' safety wasn't our concern." Melissa said, "She wasn't part of the job."  
  
Donovan took two steps and grabbed Melissa. "And what was your job?" he demanded.  
  
Melissa knew the double meaning behind his question. She was about to answer when someone else answered for her.  
  
"Why her job was to save your ass, Frankie." Donovan turned his head and saw Tom walking towards him. Tom slapped him on the back, "Let's go for a walk."  
  
They stood there and watched Donovan walk outside with Tom. Melissa's brain finally absorbed everything that happened. She leaned her head back against the wall and slid down.   
  
Alex walked over to Melissa to make sure she was okay. "Why didn't Santiago come after me?" Alex asked.  
  
Melissa looked at Alex, trying to blink the tears from her eyes. "Santiago wanted you dead. He was 'persuaded' not to by Carlos Cortez." Alex wasn't expecting Melissa to say that.   
  
"Even Alex has friends in high places she didn't know about." Cody whispered to Monica.  
  
Jake tried not to laugh. He stopped when he felt the coldness of a gun muzzle to his head.   
"Let me have your cuff key kid." John growled.   
  
  
  
Alex looked up and saw John had gotten free of his cuff and was holding Jake at gunpoint. She raised her gun on him. Cody and Monica did the same. "Let him go." Alex yelled.  
  
"Relax Alex," Melissa said standing up, "If John was going to kill Jake, he would've done it by now."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Uncuff her." John demanded. He watched Alex slowly uncuff Melissa.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Jake asked wanting to know how he got out of the cuff.  
  
John directed for them to move away from the door. He pushed Jake towards them, still holding his gun on them. "Ask your boss to show you sometime." John grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a job to finish."  
  
  
Outside  
  
"Heard you've been trying to get a hold of me Frankie." Tom said walking towards his car.  
  
"What's going on Tom?" Donovan demanded. "I've been calling you for a week now. I don't like being kept in the dark, especially when it concerns my team."  
  
"Sorry about that," Tom smiled, "but I was in Bolivia on business."  
  
Donovan nodded. He knew the double meaning of Tom's statement. Santiago was no longer a threat to him or his team. "Why wasn't I told?" he demanded.  
  
"Come on Frankie," Tom laughed, "you know we take care of our own. We couldn't let Santiago know we knew. Would've blown our agent's cover in his small circle of friends. So, we had Melissa and John sent in."  
  
"What about Alex?" he asked. Donovan didn't want Bolivia to come back and haunt her too.  
  
"Ah, Agent Cross," Tom smiled again, "she was never in any danger. Cortez saw to that. He still has a thing for her."  
  
"Cortez?" he asked.  
  
"Yea. The man still has friends all over. Speaking of female agents," Tom laughed, "I didn't think Melissa could do it. Get close to you without blowing her cover. Cost me some good money Frank. She's good. Trained her myself."  
  
"You taught her well." Donovan said punching Tom in the face. Donovan felt a little better doing that. He was hoping Tom got up so he could do it again.  
  
"Hey," Tom protested, wiping the blood from his lip, "I didn't tell her to sleep with you."  
  
"No, you just had her attack in my apartment arranged." Donovan snarled hitting Tom again.  
  
"Christ, Frank," Tom said, "Melissa's one of my best. She came in just before you left actually. Calm, cool, good shot, never let anything get to her. Until you. We didn't arrange the attack. Santiago's hitter did that."  
  
"Hitter?" Donovan asked, "Melissa and John were the hitters."  
  
  
"No. Melissa and John were sent in to protect you and Shaw, then go after the hitter. Until her attack, we didn't know the hitter's identity." Tom said getting up and dusting the dirt from him. "Now we do."  
  
"And what are we going to do?" Donovan asked.  
  
"We," Tom said taking Donovan gun and pointing it at him, "are going to do nothing but go back to your office and have a drink." 


	8. chapter 8

Donovan looked over to the front of the building and saw Melissa and John run out. As they ran to the car, Melissa stopped and looked at Donovan. She barely heard John yelling at her to get into the car. She broke eye contact and jumped in. John threw the car into drive and sped away.  
  
"Where are the going?" he asked, noticing his team walking slowly towards them.  
  
"They're going to finish their job." Tom stated, not acknowledging Donovan's team.  
  
It became clear to Donovan what was going on. How easy it was to trace everything back here. The photos left out in the open. Melissa set him up. She was going after the hitter.  
  
"Where are they going Tom?" Donovan asked.  
  
"You know I can't tell you that Frank." Tom said, "Lot of people in Washington would be upset if something happened to you."  
  
"He's going to kill her." Donovan warned.  
  
"Donovan, what's going on?" Alex asked. "Where did Melissa go?"  
  
"She went to finish her assignment Agent Cross." Tom said.   
  
"Melissa went after the sniper." Donovan replied, "She's going to use herself as bait. Right, Tom?"  
  
"Can't put anything past you Frank," Tom laughed, "Well, Melissa can it seems. Have to find out how she did it."  
  
Donovan lunged at Tom, knocking him back on the ground. The gun went skipping across the parking lot. This time Tom didn't hold back from hitting Donovan.   
  
"Should we go break it up?" Monica asked.  
  
"Hell no." Jake replied, "Let 'em beat each other."  
  
"I bet fifty Donovan beats him in five minutes." Cody said.  
  
"Okay, but I say Donovan takes him in three." Alex said handing him money.  
  
"I'm with Alex." Monica said handing over her money.  
  
"I'm in. I say after five and before ten." Jake said handing Cody a hundred dollar bill.  
  
About nine minutes later, Donovan pulled Tom up against the car. "Now," Donovan said trying to catch his breath, "tell me where they went."  
  
"Oh sure," Tom said catching his breath, "I tell you, Melissa will come back and kick my ass. She has a temper like yours and she fights dirty like you."  
  
"Where did they go?" Donovan asked again.  
  
"Safe house about fifteen minutes from here. Melissa put the word out that the two of you were moving in together. John will be posing as you."   
  
"Okay, I take Melissa in twenty minutes." Jake smiled handing over the bet.  
  
"Your team is placing bets on my ass kicking?" Tom asked staring at Donovan.  
  
"What can I say," Donovan said picking up his gun, "they're loyal. I say two hundred on Melissa less than ten."  
  
"Thanks for the support." Tom stood there laughing. "Then she'll go kick your ass."   
  
"Hey, bets for that will have to wait until I go to the ATM." Cody said.  
  
"What's the address Tom?" Donovan asked.  
  
"She'll be fine Frank. It'll be over within the hour. They'll call when the job's done." Tom said rubbing his jaw.  
  
  
They sat in the building, waiting for Tom's phone to ring. Cody went back to the computer and drooled over all the 'toys' as he called them. Alex, Jake and Monica were trying their best to keep Donovan and Tom apart. They kept watching each other to see who was going to throw the first punch.   
  
Cody walked over to Jake, who was trying to keep Donovan occupied by the pictures. "Did they call yet?" Cody whispered in Jake's ear.  
  
Jake shook his head, "Nothing. I got a bad feeling about this."  
  
"It's been over an hour, Tom." Alex said pulling him away from everyone. "We have to go check."  
  
"Give Melissa some time." Tom replied, trying not to show his worry, "She's probably giving him a good beating. She was pretty pissed about him sneaking up on her."  
  
"Tom, let me ask you something." Alex said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, "How long have you know Donovan?"  
  
"Close to ten years." he replied.  
  
"So you know him better than we do." Alex concluded.  
  
"Well, maybe Melissa knows him a little better." he joked. Alex moved Tom back quickly before Donovan grabbed him.  
  
"Not a smart move." Alex commented, moving him farther from Donovan. "Look at this from Donovan's point of view. There's been a hit put out on him and members of his team, he's been lied to by someone who's gotten close to him for almost six months. She then proceeds to set herself up as bait and you won't tell us where she is so we can help her."  
  
"That's her job Agent Cross. She knew what she was getting herself into when she took the assignment." Tom stated.  
  
"See, I know that and you know that," Alex motions to Donovan, "he knows that too. But if you don't tell us where she is I'm going to tell Donovan about the photos you let your boys take of him and Melissa in her bed."  
  
"What? You're lying." Tom said in disbelief.  
  
  
"Why would I lie? What would I have to gain?" Alex asked him, "Take us to the safe house."  
  
Tom thought about it for a second, "Let's go." he said walking out the door.  
  
They followed Tom to the van. Jake pulled Alex to the side. 'Are you serious?" he asked her, "They have pictures of Donovan and Melissa in bed?"  
  
"I don't know." Alex smiled, "I lied." Jake laughed all the way to the van. 


	9. Chapter 9

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up to the safe house. Two cars were parked in the driveway. One was the car Melissa took off in. "The other car's Agent Summers." Tom answered.  
  
It was a two-story home. Two-car garage. Built in pool. Jake and Donovan were going to go through the front door, Alex and Tom were going to check the garage and Monica and Cody the back of the house.   
  
"Backyard, kitchen and laundry room clear." Monica confirmed into her headset. "We're going to start upstairs."  
  
"We'll meet you there." Jake replied sweeping the living room while Donovan went into the dining room. "My end's clear. Donovan?"  
  
"Clear here." Donovan said, "Where the hell are they?"  
  
"Donovan," Alex's voice came in over the headset, "you better come in here."  
  
Donovan and Jake ran to the garage. They saw Tom and Alex standing over a body. They didn't recognize the man, he had three shots to the chest.  
  
"Agent Summers." Tom confirmed.  
  
"Donovan," Cody voice spilled into his ear, "We found John in the second bedroom. He doesn't look good." Cody took off his sweatshirt and pressed it against John's wound. "Don't worry, the ambulance is on its way." John was trying to tell Cody something. He sees the frustration on John's face. Cody looked around for something more to press against the wound. He almost yelled when John grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close.   
  
"He's in here." Monica said, showing the paramedics. Donovan and Tom were behind them.   
  
The two paramedics started working on John. John wouldn't let Cody go. After a few tries, the paramedic got John to release Cody. Cody fell back when John let him go. Tom helped him up.  
  
"He's in shock. Let's get him going!" the paramedic yelled.  
  
"I'll follow John to the hospital. See if he could tell me anything." Tom said, "I'll take Cody with me. He doesn't look too good. Let me know if you hear about Melissa."   
  
"Where do we start looking for Melissa?" Jake asked, running his hands through his hair.   
  
"Search the house." Donovan said, "If Melissa is as good as Tom says she is, she would've found away to leave a clue."  
  
"Easy for you to say." Alex mumbled, "It's like we're looking for a needle in a haystack."  
  
A loud ring cuts through the house.  
  
"Donovan."   
  
"Agent Donovan," the voice sneered, "it seems I have something you want. Let's, how do you say, make a deal?"  
  
"Santiago is dead." Donovan stated. "The contract is void. Don't make it harder on yourself than it already is."  
  
"You and Agent Shaw will meet my demands or I will kill the lady agent," the hitter swore.   
"Then you will add another murder charge to your list of crimes." Donovan retorted.  
  
"I left directions to where I'm at." the hitter laughed. "Be there with Agent Shaw in an hour or I will kill her. So you know I mean business, you better listen good."   
  
Donovan could hear muffled sounds in the background. Sounds from someone struggling, then he heard a bang. "What happened?" he demanded. He could hear a muffled scream.  
  
"Follow the directions. One hour. Only you and Agent Shaw." the hitter laughed.  
  
"What happened?" Donovan demanded again.  
  
"One hour, if not, your lady will have bled to death." he sneered. "I just shot her."  
  
"You son of a.." he started to say as the hitter disconnected the phone.  
  
"What happened?" Jake asked following Donovan outside.  
  
"Was it the hitter?" Alex asked catching up to them.  
  
"Yes." Donovan replied taking the paper of the windshield. "He wants us alone in an hour. If not Melissa will bleed to death."  
  
"What happened?" Alex asked.  
  
"He shot her." he growled, "This is what we're going to do."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Relax my dear." the hitter smiled, "Everything is going according to plan. Agents Shaw and Donovan will meet their ending soon enough."  
  
"Not soon enough." she laughed, tossing the rag at the hitter. "I should've been an actress."  
  
"When their dead, I'll transfer the money into your account." he replied, handing her back her gun.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Donovan." he barked into the phone. They were on their way to the warehouse the hitter left in the directions. Monica and Alex left separately to provide backup.  
  
"It's Tom. What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Has John said anything?" Donovan asked.  
  
"John's dead." Tom replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He died on route to the hospital." Tom explained, "I had Cody stay there to arrange things. Anything on your side?"  
  
"He wants Jake and myself, alone in an hour or Melissa will bled out." Donovan explained, "Here's the address, meet us there."  
  
"On my way." 


	10. Chapter 10

Thunder rumbled, lightning flashed and the rain started to fall. Jake signaled to Donovan he was going around to the back of the building. Slowly, he walked into the building and started his search.  
  
Carefully, Jake walked down the hall. Towards the end it split into two directions. Jake turned left and swept the room. Satisfied the room was secure, Jake turned to check the next room. When he turned he was face to face with a Glock.  
  
Melissa smiled as she pressed a finger to Jake's lips. She took a knife from her waist and cut the wire to his earpiece. "Don't need anyone overhearing our little conversation, do we?" she asked, pushing Jake back into the room. "Jake, we need to have a talk."  
  
"You're not hurt." he commented as Melissa shook her head. "You'd wish you were when Cody finds out what you did to his equipment."  
  
"Well, I'll deal with computer boy later." she said taking both of Jake's guns. "Now, be a good little boy and take off your shirt."  
  
"Excuse me?" Jake asked, not sure if he heard right.  
  
"You heard me Jake." Melissa sighed, "Take. off. your. shirt."  
  
"Melissa, this isn't the time or the place for this." Jake smirked hoping his was buying time for Donovan to come in.  
  
"Jake," Melissa said backhanding him, "don't make me hurt you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donovan entered the front of the building. Sweeping from left to right, he secured the room.  
  
"I told you to have Agent Shaw come with you," the hitter yelled, "Now the lady gent dies."  
  
"If anyone dies, it'll be you." Donovan yelled. "It's over Santiago is dead."  
  
"It will never be over until I kill you both." he yelled, "I never leave a job undone."  
  
Donovan saw the hitter step out into the open, his gun drawn. Donovan took aim until he saw Jake come stumbling out. "Jake!" he yelled.  
  
"Agent Shaw is busy playing with me at the moment." Melissa responded, punching Jake in the face, knocking him to the ground. Stunned, Jake looked up at Melissa and swept her legs out from under her. He knocked her gun from her hand and they wrestled.   
  
Donovan kept his gun drawn on the hitter. He watched Jake backhand Melissa and dive for her gun. Before Jake could reach it, Melissa took out another gun and aimed it at Jake. "Time to say good-bye Jake." Melissa smiled and squeezing the trigger.  
  
Before Donovan could do anything Melissa aimed her gun on him. It was a standoff. "Why? He asked.  
  
"Five million reasons why." she replied, "I wanted out for a long time, this gave me the opportunity and the means. Sleeping with you was just a bonus Frank. Just like killing you is."  
  
"But I changed my mind Agent Woods," the hitter said turning towards her, aiming his gun at her." I want all the money." With saying that he shot Melissa in the knee.  
  
He walked over to her and kicked her gun across the room. "I knew I couldn't trust you. After all, you partner was wearing a vest when you shot him. I helped him along by gutting him. How is the agent by the way?' he asked Donovan.  
  
"John's dead." he replied. Donovan saw the pain in Melissa's eyes. Behind the hitter, Donovan could see Alex making her way inside.  
  
"You bastard!" Melissa spat at him.  
  
"See Agent Donovan, she's been a trained liar for so long that she lost her way. She became soft. You can't believe a word that comes out of her mouth." he spat kicking Melissa in her ribs. "Don't move Agent Donovan, I will kill her and it will be slow." The hitter bent down, eyes still on Donovan as he took the knife from Melissa's waist. He took the knife and cut her shirt. Inside, she was wearing a vest.   
  
"Federal Agent!" Alex yelled pointing her gun at him.  
  
"Put the gun down!" Tom yelled walking up next to Alex.  
  
"Move away from Agent Woods." Donovan ordered.   
  
"I'm prepared to die," the hitter yelled, "is she?" He shoved the knife into Melissa.  
  
Looking into the hitter's eyes and fired. Tom and Alex fired at the same time. They watched the hitter fall to the ground. Tom ran up and kicked the gun from his hand as Alex knocked the knife away.   
  
"He's dead." Tom confirmed. "How is she?"  
  
"Get the paramedics in here." Donovan ordered.   
  
"How's Jake?" Alex yelled.  
  
"I'll live," he groaned ripping his shirt off to show the vest Melissa gave him.  
  
"Melissa, can you hear me?" Donovan asked holding her head. Melissa looked at him and tried to say something, but she couldn't get the words out. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.  
  
The last thing she heard was Donovan calling her name before the darkness claimed her. 


	11. chapter 11

Two months later  
  
  
Alex looked up from her work when she heard the door open. She watched Donovan walk in like it was any other normal day. Today wasn't a normal day. "Donovan, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was surprised he came into work.  
  
"Last time I checked I still work here." he replied walking up to his office.  
  
Monica and Cody walked into the briefing area. "Was that Donovan's voice?" she asked.  
  
"I didn't think he was coming to work today." Cody added.  
  
"Neither did I." Alex replied.   
  
Jake walked into the building. "Is that Donovan's car out there?" he asked, "I thought today was."  
  
"It was." Monica cut in.   
  
"It's going to be a cheery day." Cody said walking over to his computer.  
  
Donovan sat in his chair, back to the door. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He kept replaying the past couple days in his head. "What do you want Alex?" he asked.  
  
"You know," she started to say, "you need to teach me that."  
  
Donovan turned in the chair to face her. "Teach you what?" he asked.  
  
"How to know someone is there. So you can stop sneaking up on me," she explained.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked again.  
  
"We need to know that you're okay." she replied, "Today was the service right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you came here?" she asked.  
  
"I have paperwork to do," he stated, avoiding her eyes.   
  
"Yea, whatever," Alex said rolling her eyes at him. "If you need to talk."  
  
"What I need to do, Agent Cross," Donovan growled, "is to go back to work."  
  
Alex walked back down to where Jake and Monica were standing. She looked at them and shook her head. "What ever happened between those two shook him."  
  
"Good morning everyone." Tom smiled walking into the room.  
  
"Great, just what we need." Alex said reaching for a cigarette.  
  
"Go home." Donovan said walking down the stairs. "I'm giving you the day off."  
  
"Are you sure?" Monica asked looking at Jake  
  
"You're not going to kill each other are ya?" Cody asked.  
  
"Tom and I have some unfinished business." Donovan stated, "This will be the only time I give you a day off."  
  
"Okay, let's go." Cody said grabbing his coat and heading out the door.  
  
"Drinks are on me." Alex said lighting her cigarette.  
  
"Cody?" Jake asked.  
  
"Thanks, but I have other plans." he replied. 


	12. chapter 12

Cody took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He thought back to the last time he did this and smiled. He braced himself for the door to open. It didn't. "I know you're home." Cody sighed, knocking a little harder. Still no answer.  
  
Playing hard to get, he thought. Cody walked around the house to the patio in the back. There was a sliding door that looked like it led to the living room. Cody looked through the door to see if anyone was home. No lights were on except the light over the stove. He was starting to get flustered. He really didn't want to add breaking and entering on his list of wrong doing this past couple of months.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" a voice asked from behind.  
  
Cody jumped and turned towards the voice. "Scare the hell out of me why don't ya." Cody laughed, trying to regain his composure. "I was worried about you."  
  
"How did you even know I was here?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy for one." Cody complained, pulling the plastic chair out to sit down.  
  
"Why did you come looking for me?"  
  
"I was in the neighborhood and decided to stop by for a visit." Cody smiled, "I can see you don't buy that. I have to think of better lies." He watched Melissa limp up to the patio. Cody got up and helped her into the other chair.   
  
"Did he send you?" she asked.  
  
"No. I told you I would stick to our arrangement." Cody said. "I'm a man of my word."  
  
Melissa laughed as she watched Cody cross his heart. "There's a package on my desk for you. Patio door's open. Second door on the right." Melissa replied.   
  
Cody walked into the house and made his way into her office. He saw the package on the desk. He thought back to the day they found John. Monica ran to the bathroom to get towels to help stop the bleeding. Cody already took his sweatshirt off and was pressing it against the wound. As best as he could John explained to Cody what happened. Melissa shot him and was working with the hitter. Just as Donovan and Tom ran into the room, John pulled Cody close and whispered "Don't believe everything." before going into shock. A few minutes later the paramedics transported John to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, Tom finished explaining to Cody what Melissa and John had planned. They made it look like Melissa decided to go with the hitter and collect the bounties on Jake and Donovan, to set up the hitter. They didn't expect the hitter to catch onto their plan.  
  
He remembered walking into Melissa's hospital room at her request. She smiled weakly at him when he walked into the room. Cody was surprised with a nurse from the hospital called and told him that Melissa wanted to see him. He thought Donovan would be the first person she would want to see. He knew something was up when Tom stepped into the room.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Cody asked looking from Melissa to Tom.  
  
Tom walked up Cody and put his arm around his shoulder. "Cody, your government needs your help." he said.  
  
"Yea and what does he need?" Cody asked carefully. He didn't feel like ending up a missing person.  
  
"Donovan is going to be asking you for your help in the next couple of days." Tom started to explain, "Help him, in anyway you can, but do it slowly." Cody just looked at Tom, not understanding a word he said.  
  
"Tom, let me explain it to him." Melissa said. "In a couple days Donovan will most likely ask you to try and find me."  
  
"Why?" Cody asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"She's taking the coward's way out." Tom commented.  
  
"Tom, get the hell out." Melissa hissed, "I'm going to disappear. Start over."  
  
"She's afraid to face Donovan." Tom added ignoring the protests from Melissa, "When he finds out she's gone, he's going to want answers. We just want you slow down his search. After all, how easy will be to find someone when you don't even have their last name?"  
  
Melissa can see the conflict in Cody's face. She understood why he would want to stay loyal to Frank. "And if I refuse?" Cody asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I can introduce you to Hoffa." Tom smirked watching Cody eyes bulge.  
  
"Tom, be serious." Melissa huffed. "If you say no, that's your decision. Tom's right. I don't want to face Frank. Too much has happened. It would be best for Frank if I just go away quietly."  
  
"He doesn't give up." Cody warned.  
  
"I know, but how long can you look in the files for a person. Frank wouldn't know you're involved. I can promise that. Just name your price." Melissa asked.  
  
  
And did Cody name his price. Tom was even impressed. He stared at the package. Cody picked it up and read the name on the file. Frank Donovan. Everything he wanted to know about his boss was in his hands. He was joking when he told Melissa and Tom his price. They had no problem agreeing to his terms. Taking another deep breath Cody walked over to the fireplace and tossed the file in and lit it. He wanted the info, but not this way.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Melissa asked.  
  
Cody turned and looked at her. "It's been two months since you disappeared. Donovan is still looking for you." Cody explained, "I guess he needs to know why. I don't know. We thought it was going to be another round when Tom refused to tell him your last name or where you went earlier today."  
  
"Today was John's Memorial service. How did you find me by the way?" Melissa asked. She was dying to know the answer.  
  
"You were right, Donovan was going to have me search for every Melissa in the government database. I started thinking and typed in Melissa Woods. Bam! I found you." Cody laughed, "Who would've guessed you used your real name for the assignment."  
  
"Pretty clever, huh?" Melissa boasted, "Thought it wouldn't hurt. It was nice to be called by my real name."  
  
"For wanting to disappear, you never left Chicago." Cody laughed.  
  
  
  
"What, around two million people, give or take live here. What's the chance Frank and I will run into each other?" Melissa reasoned. "And since you found me, what's the price I have to pay for your silence?"  
  
Cody laughed. What fun he could have, he thought. He was about to name his price when his phone rang. "Cody." he answered. "Donovan. I'm about a half hour away visiting, a, ah old friend."  
Cody was enjoying watching Melissa squirm. She wasn't sure if Cody would tell Donovan. "Yea, okay, I'll be back in an hour or so. Oh, Donovan, that search you have me doing on Melissa, I think I might have a new lead, not sure yet. I'll show ya when I get back."  
  
Melissa stared as Cody closed his phone. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"What? I do have something that might lead to you, but then again, it might not." he smiled.  
  
"Cody, you have my undying gratitude," she laughed.  
  
"That's not what I want." he stated.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.  
  
"Well, I remember a certain night dinner was served, and it was very good by the way." he commented  
  
"Thank you, I think." Melissa laughed.  
  
"What I want is dinner. Mom lives a couple states away and a growing boy like me needs some good home cooked meals. I'll need to be well fed so I can have a head start when Donovan finds out about this." Cody laughed.  
  
"Cody," Melissa laughed waving him into the kitchen, "this looks like to be the start of a good friendship."  
  
"Oh, please, no movie clichés or I'll be sick." Cody said sticking his finger in this mouth. 


End file.
